Just A Boy
by xoBrandyxo123
Summary: Leah Clearwater, still struggling to get over her break up with Sam, finds an unlikely friend in fifteen year old Jacob Black.
1. Chapter 1

She wants to kill herself.

The thoughts brash, forming undoubtedly because of her pouring rage and broken heart, but it's there none the less, and that's when it _clicks. _

The black haired beauty isn't afraid of much, but for the first time in her life a wave of terror washes over her, shaking her out of her tremulous haze. Leah's never been the type of girl to let others influence her decisions and state of mind, but for once she finds herself falling under the pressure.

She's angry, at Sam for leaving her; again, and for her cousin none the less. And at herself, for letting him take such a large chunk out of her life that she doesn't know what to do now that he's gone. How did she let herself become such a love stricken fool?

She's humiliated too. La Push is by no means large, and news spreads like wildfire, and she knows they know what happened. Yet they continue to smile when they see Sam and Emily, don't bat an eye when their already speaking of marriage, and are overall more than ready to accept a change that should've upset the area.

They don't react towards Leah at all though, and perhaps that's where the hurt comes from. She doesn't have many friends, and admits to being less than pleasant company. However, they continue to ignore her when she goes by, no sympathy towards her, or words of reassurance. Sure, she doesn't _want _it, but how can you want what's not even there to begin with in the first place?

They think she's tough, and she'd agree with them whole heartedly. But she's still a girl, and a broken hearted one at that. She's not invincible.

She blinks, wondering how long she's been staring at the waves, and considers that maybe that's why she wants to do it. To die.

Twirling an ebony lock around her finger, and ignoring the dark clouds closing in above her, she contemplates how she would do it.

Her dad owns guns, but she doesn't know how to fire one. She could jump off a cliff, but there wasn't any guarantee that the rocks would do her in. She could end up being lucky. Or paralyzed.

Her thoughts taking a dangerous turn, she didn't even realize that there was rain was pouring down from above. Or that the waves were getting angrier.

She didn't hear any footsteps either.

" Uh, you might not want to stand so close to the waves." The voice is young, or younger than her anyway, and by the slight cracking she picks up, she knows he's been caught in that tedious stage between a boy and a man.

It's Jacob Black.

She's heard and seen him goofing around with his friends long enough to know what he sounds like. But she's pretty sure he doesn't know who she is. Her backs turned, and from behind, she could be anyone.

She turns around to glare at him, and she see's him gulp nervously. No doubt wishing he'd never wandered over in the first place.

" I know how to swim." She snaps, even though she probably wouldn't be trying to if she got swept in anyway.

He flinches slightly, and she feels something akin to guilt bubble up inside of her. She doesn't need to blame him for her problems, she's blamed enough people already.

He reminds her of her brother too. Face still holding baby fat, hair long, eyes bright, though dimmed from his scolding. He's just a boy, she reminds herself, and no boy had ever done her wrong as of yet, this one included.

" I'm sorry Black, lost in thought and all." She murmured.

His mood brightens considerably, and she swears she's nearly blinded by how white his smile is against his deep russet skin.

" That's fine, I just didn't want you to get swept away or anything." Nodding, she sends him a small smile of her own, and waits for him to leave

Except he doesn't.

He walks the rest of the way beside her, and plops down near her, a little close for comfort, but she decides by the look on his face that he's just unaware of personal boundries.

He's knocked some sand on her too, but she's too exhausted to care. She'll get him back later.

Silence continues, not uncomfortable, but not exactly welcome either. Companionable, perhaps.

She's not sure how long they've been sitting, but once the rain stops she feels wet and cold. Mentally cursing herself for not wearing her rain coat, she shrugs off her soaked through sweatshirt, and almost instantly starts to shiver.

He notices.

" We can share my blanket." He advises, pulling out a wadded up blanket that was under his jacket. She rolls her eyes, thinking that only he would think so far in advance.

But he's a boy, she reminds herself, and she's cold. She agrees whole heartedly.

She scoots closer to him and he wraps it around the back of his shoulders, and she glues herself to his side so that the blanket can reach back around her own.

She's barely talked to Jacob, and she's sure he's heard rumors about her. The positioning was too close, a lovers angle, what she and Sam would be engaging in after dark.

But he's just a boy, and she's cold.

He ruins the silence.

" Im really, uh, sorry about what happened between you and Sam." She waits to feel angry, and she see's him preparing for a lashing. Neither come.

"Me too, Jacob, me too."

Gaining some confidence, he attempts to make her feel better. " I heard about him disappearing, what's up with that? And then he comes back and dumps you for your cousin. What an asshole."

He's blunt, and she likes it.

"He is." She agrees, relishing in the fact that finally _someone_, is on her side.

He nods, black hair concealing his face. " You deserve better."

She's not sure why she started crying, but before she knows it she's balling, and Jacobs putting his arms around her back, rubbing up and down.

It's intimate, but he's just trying to comfort her. He's also just a boy.

She's crying because she's happy that finally she isn't the one being accused of not being good enough for Sam. That it's not her fault that their through, that finally someone isn't patting Sam on his back and congragulating him.

She's also crying because she hasn't had the chance to before. She finally has a shoulder to lean on, and she's not letting him go anywhere.

"It's okay sweetheart, let it out." He whispers, hands now combing through her hair, she leans into the touch.

She's more than happy to abide, and when she'd done, she can't help but feel that a weights been lifted off her shoulder.

She can't help but feel embarrassed either.

Attempting to straighten herself up, she pulls away from him, flips her hair, and runs her fingers under her eyes to check for streaked makeup.

" Listen Jake, I'm real sorry about-"

"-Leah." He intervenes understandably. "It's fine."

She nods, feeling slightly realived.

Glancing around, she notices how dark it's gotten.

" We better head in, it's getting late." She instructs, she doesn't want to get sick either.

Standing up, they wipe away the sand chunks glued to their clothes, and rub their hands together searching for warmth.

He's looking at her, catching him in the act, she raises an eyebrow, telling herself this his blush was amusing, not endearing.

"Well, it was nice, um, hanging with you leah."

She's not sure how he's confused with hanging out and being thrown into a pity party, but she nods anyways.

"So, bye." He flashes her another blinding smile and starts walking towards her. She cocks her head to the side, damp bangs falling into her line of vision.

"Black, your house is in the other direction." She tries to sound snarky, it comes out somewhat teasing instead. He laughs easily.

" Leah, it's dark. My dad would kill me if he knew I let you walk alone by yourself at night."

La Push is not what she'd consider dangerous, and if they were to come about trouble, she wasn't sure Jacob would be able to do much anyway. Spirits feeling lifted, she agrees and decides to humor him anyway.

He jokes the whole way home, corny and annoying little rhymes and riddles, but she catches herself chuckling a few times regardless. She supposes he might be trying to impress her.

But she lets him slide because he's just a kid.

Walking up to her small, but cozy house she and her family live in, she estimates that it's probably about time for dinner. Almost on cue his stomach growls. He looks away, flushed.

She's never really brought anyone home for dinner before, usually preferring to go out with Sam, or eat solitarily in her room. But Jacobs been there for her tonight, and she finds herself not as nearly irritated by his presence as she usually is.

She invites him in, he hesitates, looking slightly surprised. His stomach choses for him, he agrees to come in.

Slipping their boots off in front of the hallway, and hanging up their coats, she barely heard the door click shut before Seth was announcing her presence. " Mom, Dad, Leahs home!" She winces at his screeching, and see's Jacob grinning goofily.

It's only a matter of seconds before she hears her parents bustling towards the door. " Oh leah, where have you been?" She hears her mother question. A blend between anger and worry. " You know how we feel about you being out so late, and you never even told us where you were-oh! Hi Jacob."

Finally coming around the corner her mother stops, obviously not intending to see her with anyone else. Her dad follows close behind.

She shrugs sheepishly. " I was hanging out with Jacob. Can he stay for dinner? I mean he walked me home and everything."

Jacob clears his throat. " If it's too much trouble…"

Her parents are shocked, probably thinking Jacob would be the last person she'd spend her time with. She thought that too. They change their faces pretty quick through, eyes lighting with delight.

" Why of course it's not any trouble Jacob." Sue Clearwater scolds gently. " We'd be more than happy to have you."

The dinners delicious. Warm pot roast, accompanied with steamy mashed potatoes, and crisp vegetables. Too bad she hadn't inherited her mothers cooking skills.

Dinner was a pleasant affair. Jacob having no trouble riling up a conversation and keeping everyone intertwined. Leah even finds herself joining in from time to time. She can't remember the last time she actually sat down at the dinner table with her family.

It felt nice.

By the end of desert, everyones faces are beaming, and her families sad to see Jacob go, but not before sending him away with a plate for his dad.

Thanking them repeatedly, Jacob heads towards the door with Leah hot on his heels. Slipping his gear back on, Jacob sends her another smile, and she wonders if she'll ever get tired of it.

" I had a great time Leah, thanks for inviting me." He repeats for the thousandth time, she shakes her head with amusement.

"Anytime, Jake."

She opens the door for him, but turns when she see's him still standing in the entry way, fiddling with the tin foil over his take home plate.

" I know were not really friends and all, but, uh, maybe we could be? I'm working on my dads car tomorrow, and I was wondering if maybe you'd wanna stop by to chill?"

She doesn't answer right away, and he adverts his eyes, preparing for a rejection so clearly in view. But she surprises them both. " Just the two of us?"

He flushes again, the color contrasting with his warm skin. "Um, yeah…"

She shrugs, "Sure."

His eyes fly up and he reaches around to hug her. He's a very touchy person, she's noticed, and she's not. But she can't find it in her to shove him away.

Backing up, he smiles _again,_ and she decides that she won't ever get tired of it.

"See, ya."

Closing the door behind him, she can't help but wonder what she's gotten into. But decides not to worry about it, because in the end, he's just a boy.

**Hey, yall.:D Very short intro, but this didn't really fit in with the other chapters so I posted it separate. You like? In this story Jacobs still just a goofy-semi awkward kid with no wolf, no bella, or vampires.**

**Yet. **

**And lets face it, Leahs still just a teenage girl R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

She's awoken the next morning by the sun sneaking past her blinds, and birds singing through her windows. Glancing at her clock, the bright digital letters read seven, hours earlier than her normal wake up agenda. Yet somehow she still feels well rested.

She debates whether or not to try and get a few more hours of sleep, but decides to get up, doubting her ability to close down her mind anyway.

After showering, the warm water relaxing her stressed out body, she makes her way downstairs to breakfast, catching a whiff of her mom cooking up some eggs and bacon.

She hears them murmuring among themselves, words groggy and drawn out, evidence of sleep still residing in their voices. They stop however, when they hear her clanging down the worn out steps.

Sure enough, despite the hour, a big breakfast is ready, place mats out and everything, the only thing missing is an extra plate. They had obviously gotten used to her missing out of most mealtimes.

"Oh, morning Leah!" Her mom's greets, trying to mask the surprise in her voice. "Do you want any breakfast?"

She nods, and her mom's sets to work on another plate, and she can't help but feel ashamed of how badly she's rejected her family. She's getting better though, she thinks forcefully. Everything will be back to normal soon.

She wolfs down her breakfast, and catches her parents smiling to themselves. She also hasn't been eating much lately, her clothes starting to bag; they've obviously begun to worry. Not just about her sanity, but her health as well.

"So, Leah, what're your plans for today?" Her dad's voice is gruff, as usual, and somewhat hesitant. She hasn't actually done _anything,_ since Sam dumped her.

"I'm gonna head to Billy's later to see Jake." She manages to mumble out between bites.

His brow raises is disbelief, followed by the rest of her families. "I didn't know that you and Jacob were so close."

She stops to take a sip if orange juice, drowning the glass in one go. " He's a good kid."

They murmur their agreement. " Can I come Leah?" Her brothers voice is giddy with excitement, and for a second, she's forgotten how young he is.

Her mom answers for her. " Seth, it's rude to try and invite yourself along. Plus, you and I are going out later to buy some new clothes. You've been growing like crazy."

His head falls, and he sighs dejectedly. Seth doesn't have many friends either, she wonders what he's been doing without her.

" Maybe next time Seth." She promises, not sure if she's lying or not, but decides she'll probably just go and buy him an ice cream or something.

Once breakfast's ended, and she's helped her mom clean up, and kissed her dad on the cheek before he left for work, she finds herself restless.

Jake had never said when she should come over, and she didn't want to come to earlier, in case he likes to sleep in late. She starts to get ready anyway, determined to make the most out her appearance, not because she wants to impress him, but because she hasn't cared what she's looked like for a while.

Due to her weight loss, she can't find many things that fit, and wishes she'd joined Seth and her mom on their shopping spree. In the end, she manages to find a dark blue pair of pants that she'd out grown last year, but somehow manages to squeeze into, wearing a high pair of boots so that no one would be able to tell their floods.

The weathers chilly, so she pulls on one of her nice, rather snug light blue hoodies.

She runs a brush through her long hair, wincing at the tangles due to her mistreatment of it lately, and even goes as far as to put on some eyeliner, and mascara.

She's forgotten how good she looks.

It's not in vanity that she makes her statement, but out of sheer observation. Her eyes are big, cheekbones sharp, and skin soft and supple, she thanks her parents for her good genetics. Thinking briefly, that Sam couldn't have dumped her because she's ugly.

The phone rings, and she finds herself racing down the steps to answer, managing to get there last ring. " Hello?" She manages, hoping not to sound to out of breath.

"Leah?" It's Jake of course, and she's surprised that she's not disappointed that someone else isn't asking for her.

" Hey Jake, what time did you want me to head over?" Her voice is friendly, and she prays she doesn't sound to persistent. Because she's itching to get out of the house.

" Anytimes cool." She can practically hear the smile in his voice, and comes to the conclusion that he hasn't hung around to many girls before. It's somewhat cute.

" Ok, I'll head on over."

They say their goodbyes, and she wonders if what their doing could be classified as a date. The thoughts somewhat ridiculous. She's eighteen, and he's fifteen. She doesn't think of it that way, and doubts he does either.

It's others opinions who worry her.

She decides to walk here. Partially because she doesn't have a car, and mostly because it's only a ten minute walk at most. She could use the fresh air.

The Blacks house comes into view, smaller than her own, even though there had been as many as five people living there at one time, but still nice none the less.

Sure the paints chipping, and there are a few patches in the roof, but it's just Billy and Jacob now. She's sure they don't mind.

She ignores the front door, and heads straight to the garage. It's not quite as well off as the house. Wood rotting, and slanting somewhat dangerously on its side. But it's got character, and she takes to it immediately.

It's small inside, a rusted old truck takes up most of the space, and she spies Jacobs's feet hanging out from under the car. He hasn't seemed to have heard her.

"Jacob?"

She hears what sounds like a bang and winces, along with a string of muttered curses. He rolls out from under the car, shirt holey and full of grease stains, hair matching her own in length tied back at the nape of his neck.

She tries to ignore the growing knot on his forehead.

"Leah!" He blurts out, turning his flushed head away in embarrassment, though of what, she's not sure.

"You okay?"

Her question seems to have brought up a delayed reaction of pain as he brings his hands to his forehead, wincing at the touch.

"A bit sore…" He mumbles, now feeling the skin gingerly.

"You got any ice?" She questions, somewhat impressed by his pain tolerant. Had that been her, she'd be screaming up a storm.

He nods distractedly.

Rolling her eyes, she heads to his house, wondering if this was such a good idea. She came to hang out, not babysit. She's sure he'd get the hint if she made up some sort of excuse…

Sighing, she walks through the narrow front doorway, wondering idly if Billy was home. Glancing around the small layout, she fails to see his small figure. Maybe he went fishing with that pale faced man from Forks. She'd seem him around here well enough, they seemed like close friends.

The thought sent another pang of loneliness throughout her body. She didn't have one friend _now; _the thought of having one so far in the future seemed nearly ridiculous.

Making her way to the fridge, she opened the freezer and pulled out a small blue ice pack.

Spotting some Tylenol on the counter, she figured grabbing him two of those couldn't hurt anything. She popped two into her hands. He'd have to take them dry though, she didn't have enough arms to carry a glass of water, and she wasn't making a second trip.

She walks out, using her shoulder to knock open the screen door, and heads back for Jake.

"Here" She shoves the icepack in one hand, and the medicine in the other.

"Thanks." He says appreciably, popping the pills into his mouth.

"Whatever."

She moves to sit on his workbench, already semi irritated. She could sit down and do nothing at home, without getting splinters in her butt.

He looks around, no doubt trying in vain to think of something to defuse the awkwardness, but eventually gets put out by her rigid posture and hard eyes.

He eventually gets back to working on the rust bucket, and she continues to stare at the wall, counting the nails in each board.

She gets bored, fast. Sighing, she stands, arching her back and wincing at the pops that resound.

"Well, it's been fun. " She announces, now twisting her shoulders from side to side, not bothering to conceal just how much "fun" she had in her voice.

"Wait!" He prods, voice muffled from being concealed under the hood of the car.

He slides out, without slamming his head this time, and hurries to her side. He reminds her of a puppy, she thinks. Willing to please, but unsure of how to

"We can go swimming!'

She looks on, unimpressed.

"Cliff diving!' He presses.

She's never been cliff fiving before. Never really had the urge to. La push, more often than not was cold, the water matching. And jumping off of a cliff and smacking into said freezing water didn't sound all that much fun either.

_But_, she was bored. And she never had done if before, and along with the anticipation in Jakes eyes, well, it would be quite difficult for her to refuse.

"Fine."

He grinned cheekily, and grabbed her arm, running in the direction of the beach as if she hadn't known where it was her whole life.

When they got there, it was deserted, as usual, and the water was choppy. Not perfect for swimming, but tolerable.

They stared at the cliffs, waves slamming into the sides.

"So..." He questioned. "You wanna start out on one of the smaller ones?"

She gritted her teeth and shoved past him, moving swiftly in the direction of the tallest cliff.

"I'm only doing this once Jake. Go big or go home, and all that jazz." She announced, swinging her arms out in emphasis.

"Right!"

Upon reaching the top of the cliff and feeling slightly more winded than she would have cared to admit, she ran into another problem.

She didn't bring her swimsuit

She hadn't really thought of it, but if she walks home, she's almost certain she won't be coming back, no matter how hard he begs.

Shrugging, she starts to discard her clothes, causing Jake to become rather flustered.

"Leah!" He squeaks, placing his hands in front of his eyes as if to preserve her modesty.

"Relax Jake." She gets out, after struggling to get her head out of her sweatshirt. "I didn't bring my swimsuit, and im not walking home in wet clothes. Besides, underwear and bathing suits are essentially the same thing."

He slowly brings his hands down, though he makes sure his eyes stay clear of her form. She's not sure whether to feel proud of him for not looking, or insulted that he can do it so easily.

He starts to discard his own clothes. "Well, it's not like I brought a pair of trunks either…"

In a matter of minutes their both clad in their underwear, and awkwardness is starting to arise.

"So what, we just jump_?" ___She asks, looking over the edge wearily.

He laughs. "You do that and you'll probably hit the rocks. You need a running start first."

She looks back at him. "And you're _sure_ we won't hit the rocks?"

He grins back smugly. "What? You scared?" He teases.

"No!" She retorts, although she sort of is. Not that she'd ever own up to it.

He brings his arms out in a sweeping gesture. "Well then, ladies first."

She glares at him, but decides determidley not to let him have one over on her.

Walking to what she hopes is a far enough distance away to give her a fair run, she starts to count. " one…two…three!"

She belts forward as fast as she can and over the edge of the cliff. She falls through the cool air for a brief second or so, and before she knows it she's collided with the icy water. Its shockingly cold at first, numbing her body, before her temperature adjusts and she can no longer feel the difference.

She can feel the waves lapping at her body, and her chest tightens from the lack of air. But it's nice…

She hears another splash a few feet away from her, and sees a cloud of white bubbles from where Jacobs dived. She start's to head for the surface before he can try and attempt some rescue attempt. Because she knows he _would._

Breaking the surface she gasps for air, Jacob close behind her. He doesn't grasp for air as she did, just simply spits out the access water in his mouth and grins, and look of triumph on his features.

"Was that not awesome or what?" He asks eagerly, wanting to take forth in her delight.

She shrugs as much as she can while trying to stay afloat, tiredness leaking into her bones. "Surprisingly pleasant actually. Although it'd be a lot better if the water was warmer."

He snorted. "Like that's gonna happen."

Without checking to see if he's behind her, she starts heading towards shore. The waves are getting angrier and it's getting hard to make her way through them.

Pulling herself up onto the shore she breathes out a sigh of relief. Fully intending to lie there, regardless of the fact that she's just in her underwear, and that she's now freezing.

She hears him splash up behind her.

"You okay?" She hears him ask, sounding oddly worried. It was just a swim wasn't it?

"Yup, just tired. Do you think you could grab my stuff?" She asks, voice muffled by the clumped up sand in her mouth.

"Sure!"

His footsteps fade into the distance and she allows herself a moment to close her eyes…

She feels like she moving. And wet. She feels wet.

Wiping the new raindrops out of her eyes, she looks up into the face of Jacob Black and finds herself cradled in his arms.

Her face grows hot with embarrassment.

"Jake!" She squeaks, inwardly flinching at the sound.

She struggles to break free, and it's surprisingly easy.

She lands up right, balancing lopsided. Upon looking down she sees that she's now dressed, and comes to the conclusion that he dressed her. A feeling of violation finds its way up her spine.

"What're you doing?" She demands hotly, restraining herself from punching him across his face.

He looks remarkably confused about the whole situation, even going as far stare at her helplessly.

"Uh, it was raining, and you were sleeping. I didn't want you to get sick so I started carrying you home?" It sounds more like a question than a statement.

She pinches the bridge of her nose.

"You couldn't have just waked me up?"

"Well…"

"And did you dress me?" She asks, although the answer was quite obvious.

He looked on sheepishly. "I was just trying to help-"

She walks up to his face, cutting him off mid speech.

"Well I didn't need your help Jake; do I look that helpless to you?"

He adverts his eyes and refuses to answer. Once again humiliation finds her.

"Whatever, I can make it home by myself."

His head snaps back over. "Leah-"

"Forget it Jake." She snaps, angry tears making their way down her face.

She walks the rest of the way home, leaving Jake to stand in confusion, and having to once again explain to her parents where she's been.

Except she has no Jake to back her up.

She goes to bed feeling significantly depressed, and wakes up to find her head pounding and nose congested.

She got sick after all.


End file.
